A video content item, such as a sports game or other such event, may be of a long duration with various points of interest during the time or progression of the video content item. For example, a video content item corresponding to a sports game may be several hours long with a small number of events that occur during the sports game that may be of a particular interest to viewers. In other words, an interest curve of the sports game may be relatively flat during most of the time of the sports game, but increases or spikes in the interest curve may occur during these particular events during a time that is of more interest to a viewer. Such events may be referred to as highlights.